federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - July, 2384
This page chronicles posts #12440-12560 and spans the time of July 1st to July 31st of the year 2384. *CP - June, 2384 *CP - August, 2384 Earth Plots First Week Arriving to Toronto for a conference, DEKE FORSYTHE meets with ROYCE L’AURIN (EVA DHOW) at the Munroe Resorts. There, she offers to give him a massage, one thing leading to the other and the two have sexual relations. ANTHONY NORAD and MIXIE BRIDGES continue to have some awkwardness after she caught him having sex at her house, but he explains to her that he is going on a mission given to him by an old Admiral friend named Arch Peters. BARBARA MUNROE hears about ROYCE and her relations, speaking to her about being careful on company time. ANTHONY has a meeting with DEKE in Research and Development, going over his work on the HouDNAi’s and talks to the man about propulsion systems. ANTHONY and MIXIE go out for dinner the night before he is supposed to head off and the two talk more about them. Before leaving, they kiss, getting more emotions out into the open. Second Week When KATAL UNA finds out about Tony she goes to see MIXIE BRIDGES at her home and offers some comfort. Telling her that no body was found, they should investigate some into his disappearance. En route to the planet, SHAWN MUNROE and KEIKO MUNROE are set to move to Japan and start their new lives with their soon to be born baby. DEKE FORSYTHE and ROYCE L’AURIN run into each other in San Francisco and realize that maybe they have more than just a one-night stand . Staying over at Deke’s place they have breakfast in the morning and Eva explains some of her history. KATAL and MIXIE seek out Admiral Peters and question him about how he got away, Peters offering to give info from the shuttle logs - but Katal still suspicious. When they leave, we find out that IVAN BRIDGES SR is not dead but faked his heart attack in 2373 to join S31 and found it a perfect opportunity. Disenchanted with how Section 31 is running things he leaves after Norad’s kidnapping. Third Week Coming home to arguing, KATAL UNA is surprised to find that IVAN BRIDGES, Sr. is still alive. Ivan is arguing with FARAN UNA and the three get into it, asking questions about Ivan’s motivations and his responsibility to his daughter. MIXIE BRIDGES is thinking about ANTHONY NORAD again, going back to a flashback where she was babysitting him at the age of ten, and he faked drowning to be able to kiss her. Fourth Week Going in delivery, VYLIN ELBRUNNE has a quick labour, flustering ANDRUS ELBRUNNE when MAXLY ELBRUNNE comes out within the hour (July 23, 2384). Cardassia Plots First Week Having his graduation, JAMES MUNROE runs into KITAAN DHOW who has come to the planet to express his congrats. James is surprised and they promise to associate afterwards. When the ceremony ends, JAMES meets up with KEIKO MUNROE and SHAWN MUNROE who, to a bigger surprise show up. James and his father make up for the first time in almost 4 years. James then meets with QUESTA DAMAR, LALI MUNROE, KALILI MUNROE, CYDJA DAMAR-BERN and BENIO SAREX before heading to the Damar house for dinner. At the house, JAMES, QUESTA, CYDJA, and CORAT DAMAR all have dinner together. When it’s over, James is surprised by ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) who stayed especially to see him. The boy is grateful but gets some answers about why Eron just up and left. KOHSII VENIK is working with DAYIN LETHO-EVEK who notices she is more bleh than usual. When he confronts her, she breaks down and tells her about the affair Duras/Ozara had and Dayin lets her know some secrets. KOHSII, in a fit of rage, calls up DURAS VENIK on the Tasok and reams him out. She explains what Dayin said and demands he come back to the planet to save their marriage. DURAS, now in a bind, tells OZARA BRIK about his wifes ultimatum and she allows the man to take a shuttle back to Prime. Second Week Arriving unexpectedly, DURAS VENIK surprises KOHSII VENIK by showing up. They have a chat about their marriage and Dayin’s influence in it, Duras explaining that Dayin was castrated. Upset by this, KOHSII seeks out DAYIN LETHO-EVEK and confronts him on his castration. Genuinely hurt by it all he gets confrontational and kicks Kohsii out. Stressed out by this, KOHSII leaves but is sent into premature labour en route home. DURAS meets her at the hospital with JEVRIN VENIK and they see DARIN VENIK in an incubator (July 13, 2384). CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD arrives to the planet having been briefed by Starfleet Intell and explains the Pardek situation to QUESTA DAMAR. She is shocked the Federation kept him alive, and relays this information to CORAT DAMAR who places Cardassian territories into Defcon 3. Third Week Still in the hospital, KOHSII VENIK wakes up to find SIYAL INDUS there by her side. They talk about Duras and Kohsii admits that she went into labour after a trouble conversation with Dayin. QUESTA DAMAR goes to GWENI DAMAR and tells her they’re moving to the Mavelle. Gweni learns why (the Romulans) and faints, prompting Questa to get CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD’s help getting the women into bed. DURAS VENIK gets the news that he has to ship out right away, prompting KOHSII VENIK to beg to go with him. Not sure what else to do and wanting her around, Duras agrees. With everyone being sent off, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK is too and walks in on RAYLON EVEK making him a nice arrangement. They get intimate and talk about how long Dayin will be away. With everything said and done, CHRISTOPHER has to head home and QUESTA sees him off. They talk about his future relationship with Lali and make some tentative plans to at least keep in touch. CORAT DAMAR, wishing to get his entire family off the planet talks to BENIO SAREX about his relationship with his adopted niece Mayana and how he wants her protected too. Fourth Week Gearing up to leave the planet, CORAT DAMAR and GWENI DAMAR start the party early before QUESTA DAMAR comes in. Their husband gives them lingerie and he takes the time to be with both women before they depart. With DURAS VENIK and KOHSII VENIK arriving to the Tasok with the kids, OZARA BRIK yells at him until it turns physical and they have sex on her desk. BENIO SAREX finishes his job with MAYANA SAREX being brought to the Mavelle. QUESTA talks to the little girl, telling her a story about a princess returning to her father. DURAS returns to KOHSII who wonders how much trouble Duras got in. Still interested in sex, Kohsii rejects him and they go to bed, hoping for the best. Bajor Plots First Week Look into the life of DENORIAN THAY after his heart attack shows him grumpy with his situation. ANNA-ALEENA THAY writes him a little story before bed and HEIDI THAY is growing concerned about him always having to work - putting that above family. SIOMANE TARA is getting used to her Bajoran look and gets some flirts from a Bajor boy at school but is shy. Second Week On his birthday, TAHMOH ALMIN is surprised by MARIAME ALMIN, NOAH ALMIN and DELANEY ALMIN with a Great Dane puppy. He is pleased about the gift and jokes about calling her Cadence. ISKANDER AL-KHALID and ILIAS AL-KHALID had a discussion about his budding relationship with Margi. Ilias offers some advice which sits so-so with his father but over all he is supportive. Later, ISKANDER and MARGIANNE SAVOI hang out and go dancing together, making a date for themselves and Iskander stays the night. Third Week Going through with the surrogate procedure, AMITY IOAN and YINTAR IOAN get the five women into their home and talk about how much chaos that things are going to be in 9 months with five more kids. This time, they have four girls and a boy and attempt to come up with names. NIOBE LELOLAN is out swimming in a nearby lake when she runs into CORBAN MADDIX. Always the charmer he manages to get her to have sex with him, under the guise he can show her how awesome it can be. Relaxing at their lake house, KITAAN DHOW, N’LANI DHAJA and ELLIANA DHAJA have a lazy day swimming. N’lani later reveals how nervous she is about the pregnancy and they decide on the name ‘Jesse.’ AMITY invites KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN) out to go horse back riding. Attempting to make him feel better she offers an open mind to his woes about Khoal. Fourth Week On the planet, YINTAR IOAN and AMITY IOAN have a tense discussion about their marriage and Yintar’s desire to have a lot of kids. She isn’t interested and he is clearly not happy, but gives up his idea of making her have more since she is upset about the notion - this making her feel all the worst. Wishing to make things up to YINTAR, AMITY seeks him out in the barn and without saying much gives him a great ride ;)! Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Arriving back from Cardassia, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and HEIDI THAY run into each other on the station. They talk about how they have ailing spouses in common and Chris offers to take her and the kids to a butterfly conservatory to get her mind off things. Romulan Plots First Week Going out to the Neutral Zone, ANTHONY and Admiral Peters hit a snag when Peters paralyzes Tony and explains he is working for S31. Wishing to make nice with the Romulans under the table, they give them Anthony who they claimed knows something about Red Matter. ANTHONY wakes up on the Romulan ship, not knowing where he is. An unnamed Romulan then tortures him for information causing him to have a heart attack. On Earth, MIXIE goes to see NATALIE NORAD and is horrified to find out from Anthony’s mother that he is presumed dead after a Romulan attack. Second Week Waking up from his heart attack, ANTHONY NORAD is shocked (literally) by a new device in his chest which was put there to keep him alive. Tortured again, he was convinced by the Romulans to give them information on Red Matter. TONY is being tortured again, this time for more information, this time hallucinating that MIXIE is there when she isn’t. At the end, he caves and offers to help them make a HouDNAi. Showing more of his colours, THRAI (KHOAL) PARDEK has a Romulan woman called to his chambers and delights in taking her every way he can. Third Week Now in better holdings, ANTHONY has been working on the HouDNAi, yet not as fast as the Romulans would like. Unable to find the parts and remember what he needs to because of his state, ‘MIXIE’ comes to him again to help him through it. THRAI (KHOAL) PARDEK contacts D’NAL AI’ODANN and threatens his life and his families life if he doesn’t come to meet him in a couple of days. Fourth Week When D’NAL AI’ODANN arrives to Pal Velorum, he is questioned by THRAI (KHOAL) PARDEK. Wishing for the man to assassinate Preator Sorlak, they reach an agreement in D’Nal’s better interest to have him kill the Praetor in September. Once D’NAL gets some time on his own, he realizes they have kidnapped some Federation officials. Speaking with ANTHONY NORAD, he is told about the projects and red matter, as well as offering to help him get food. Near the end of the week, D’NAL returns with food, as well as escape plans for ANTHONY. Tony accepts them and plans to put them into action after D’Nal leaves the planet. Flashbacks June, 3rd week, 2384: After being assigned to talk to KIAN MAENAK (KEHAL S’HARIEN), K’JAVA KAHMUP confronts the Romulan, explaining that not only does Intell know about his true identity but they know about what he did to Khoal. T’POK calls in ALLYSANN KNIGHT and tells her that Kehal broke Khoal’s arm. She is shocked and more so when they tell her to shape up or all the kids would be taken away. KIAN and ALLY then have a conversation where he denies hurting Khoal and insists that the child was lying - Ally doesn’t believe him. #07 July, 2384 #07 July, 2384 #07 July, 2384